Sesshoumaru, mon seigneur, mon amour
by Naoko2
Summary: (RinSess) L’amour que Rin éprouve pour Sesshoumaru la consume, et consciente que cet amour ne sera jamais partagé, elle décide de lui dire et de se tuer. Comment Sesshomaru va-t-il réagir? CHAP 5!
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de refaire les trois premiers chapitres de « Sesshoumaru, mon seigneur, mon amour » afin qu'elle soit de la même qualité d'écriture que mes autres fanfics. À ceux qui la lisent pour la première fois, écrivez-moi vos commentaires ! Et à ceux qui la lisent pour la deuxième fois, dites-moi ce que vous pensez des changements, je prends toujours plaisir à vous lire et à vous répondre !

Avertissement : Je n'ai pas créé Inu Yasha! C'est l'art de Rumiko Takahashi, à qui je dis merci de nous faire rêver tous autant!

**Sesshoumaru****, mon seigneur, mon amour**

**Chapitre 1**

****

***************

_Je vis, je meurs: je me brûle et me noie,  
J'ai chaud extrême en endurant froidure;  
La vie m'est et trop molle et trop dure,   
J'ai grands ennuis entremêlés de joie._

_Tout en un coup je ris et je larmoie,   
Et en plaisir maint grief tourment j'endure,   
Mon bien s'en va, et à jamais il dure,  
Tout en un coup je sèche et je verdoie. _

_Ainsi Amour inconstamment me mène   
Et, quand je pense avoir plus de douleur,   
Sans y penser je me trouve hors de peine. _

_Puis, quand je crois ma joie être certaine,   
Et être en haut de mon désiré heur,   
Il me remet en mon premier malheur._

_Tiré de « Œuvres » de Louise Labé._

***************

« AAhhh, l'eau est tellement bonne !! »

Rin enleva rapidement son yukata usé avant de s'immerger complètement dans l'eau chaude, sentant avec délices son corps se relaxer. Quel bonheur quand même, une source d'eau chaude naturelle…Elle se releva un instant et envoya la main à une masse informe qu'on distinguait dans la noirceur.

« Arigato Ah-Un de m'accompagner !! »

La bête à deux têtes émit un « arrrmmf », ce que Rin interpréta comme un « de rien ». Elle et Ah-Un s'entendaient vraiment bien, et en plus elle préférait nettement se baigner avec Ah-Un plutôt qu'avec Jaken, qui ne cessait de rouspéter qu'elle prenait trop de temps, qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire surveiller une humaine pendant son bain, que c'était en dessous de son rang, etc.etc. En plus c'était un peu gênant de se baigner devant Jaken…

Quand à Sesshoumaru-sama…

À la seule idée que Sesshoumaru vienne la surveiller pendant son bain, un rouge vif lui monta aux joues. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser l'image et se concentra à laver ses longs cheveux noirs et son jeune corps de femme.

Dix ans. Dix ans qu'elle le suivait partout. Dix ans où son admiration enfantine s'était muée en amour inconditionnel pour lui. Au fond d'elle, c'est ce que Rin avait toujours souhaité : être avec lui pour toujours. Mais c'était devenu un enfer continuel, sachant qu'il ne la voyait que comme une enfant, et surtout, que comme une faible humaine.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Faible, inutile humaine.

Un fardeau.

Un être dégoûtant. Il préférerait sans doute se tuer qu'être en couple avec elle.

Rin fit quelques brassées, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Elle sortit de l'eau et remit son yukata, avant de s'étendre sur l'herbe et de regarder les étoiles.

Les étoiles. Si nombreuses, si brillantes. Elle aimait les compter quand elle était jeune, doucement réchauffée par la fourrure de son seigneur.

Mais ça n'arrivait plus maintenant. Sesshoumaru s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle. Il lui donnait le minimum d'attention et ne la laissait plus dormir à côté de lui comme autrefois, ni brosser ses longs cheveux argentés. En outre il la laissait de plus en plus souvent seule pour des périodes de plus en plus longues. Cela lui causait de la peine, et elle était sûre que Sesshoumaru le savait, mais ça ne semblait pas l'affecter. Il affichait toujours le même air froid et impassible.

Rin sortit un objet de son yukata. C'était une magnifique dague, d'une rare beauté.

C'était il y a quelques mois environ. Torturée par les mêmes idées d'amour impossible qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait fini par considérer le suicide. Mais comment? Son seigneur ne l'amenait jamais dans des endroits dangereux pour elle, comme les falaises ou les ravins. Et elle ne savait aucun poison naturel. Elle avait besoin d'une arme, qui la tuerait instantanément.

Rassemblant son courage, elle avait accéléré le pas pour être à ses côtés.

« Sesshoumaru-sama ? »

Il avait hoché imperceptiblement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

« Est-ce que Rin peut avoir une arme ? »

Au léger froncement de sourcils qui était apparu sur son visage, Rin su que sa requête lui paraissait non seulement étrange mais parfaitement déplacée. 

« Ano…Sesshoumaru-sama protège toujours Rin mais…Rin a un peu peur quand Sesshoumaru-sama la laisse seule… »

Sans doute ses paroles avait faits leur chemin dans sa tête, et quelques jours plus tard il avait donné cette dague, toute ciselée d'argent, avec une lune en croissant incrustée dans le manche.

« Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama !!! » lui avait-elle dit vivement.

Merci…Merci maintenant je peux tuer cette douleur dans ma poitrine.

Rin fixa la dague, comme hypnotisée. Un flot se souvenirs lui revint à la mémoire : quand elle avait rencontré Sesshoumaru quand elle avait été enlevée par Naraku et qu'il était venu la secourir quand elle était tombée de la falaise en voulant chercher un médicament pour Jaken et qu'il l'avait sauvée quand il s'était battu pour elle contre le Shinichitai malgré la barrière qui la ralentissait et pleins de marches dans les bois quand il patrouillait son territoire, plein de journées anodines, pleins de petits moments qui semblent sans importance mais qui valaient de l'or pour Rin. La figure de Sesshoumaru qui se découpe dans la brume tandis qu'elle l'attend près du feu la première fois qu'elle fût malade toutes ces nuits où elle a pu dormir près de lui toutes les fois où Jaken se fâchait contre elle mais se faisait réprimander par un regard sévère de Sesshoumaru quand elle peignait ses cheveux quand ils allaient chercher un nouveau yukata quand…

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Rin. Tout ça était du passé à présent. Quoiqu'elle ait représentée aux yeux de son maître, à présent elle ne valait plus rien, sinon un boulet supplémentaire.

Rin ne voulait pas imaginer le jour où il la laisserait définitivement, lui dirait de l'attendre sagement à un endroit sans jamais revenir. Cela lui faisait trop mal. D'accord, lui ne l'aimait pas mais elle, elle l'aimait, plus que toute autre chose sur la planète. 

Elle serra la dague fortement dans sa main, puis mit la pointe au niveau de son cœur.

« Sayonara, mon seigneur, mon amour »

***************

Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 1…vous vous en doutez bien, Rin ne va pas se tuer (quoiqu'il serait intéressant de voir la réaction de Sesshoumaru devant une Rin suicidée...ah je suis cruelle). Aimez-vous cette version ? À mon goût elle n'est pas encore parfaite, mais c'est beaucoup mieux, non ?

Bons commentaires, critiques, encouragements, écrivez-moi ! Cela m'inspire toujours et accélère la sortie des nouveaux chapitres…^_^ Rendez-vous à la nouvelle version du chapitre 2, très bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici la nouvelle version du chapitre 2 ! À ceux qui la lisent pour la première fois, écrivez-moi vos commentaires ! Et à ceux qui la lisent pour la deuxième fois, dites-moi ce que vous pensez des changements, je prends toujours plaisir à vous lire et à vous répondre !

Avertissement : Je n'ai pas créé Inu Yasha! C'est l'art de Rumiko Takahashi, à qui je dis merci de nous faire rêver tous autant!

**Sesshoumaru****, mon seigneur, mon amour**

**Chapitre 2**

****

*****************

_J'étais à toi peut-être avant de t'avoir vu.  
Ma vie, en se formant, fut promise à la tienne ;   
ton nom m'en avertit par un trouble imprévu ;   
ton âme s' y cachait pour éveiller la mienne.  
Je l'entendis un jour et je perdis la voix ;   
je l'écoutai longtemps, j'oubliai de répondre ;   
mon être avec le tien venait de se confondre :   
je crus qu'on m'appelait pour la première fois.  
Savais-tu ce prodige ? Eh bien, sans te connaître,   
j'ai deviné par lui mon amant et mon maître,  
et je le reconnus dans tes premiers accents,  
quand tu vins éclairer mes beaux jours languissants.  
Ta voix me fit pâlir, et mes yeux se baissèrent.  
Dans un regard muet nos âmes s'embrassèrent ;   
au fond de ce regard ton nom se révéla,  
et sans le demander j' avais dit : " le voilà ! "  
Dès lors il ressaisit mon oreille étonnée ;   
elle y devint soumise, elle y fut enchaînée._

_  
J'exprimais par lui seul mes plus doux sentiments ;  
je l' unissais au mien pour signer mes serments.  
Je le lisais partout, ce nom rempli de charmes,  
et je versais des larmes.  
D'un éloge enchanteur toujours environné,  
à mes yeux éblouis il s' offrait couronné.  
Je l'écrivais... bientôt je n'osai plus l'écrire,  
et mon timide amour le changeait en sourire.  
Il me cherchait la nuit, il berçait mon sommeil,  
il résonnait encore autour de mon réveil :  
il errait dans mon souffle, et, lorsque je soupire,  
c' est lui qui me caresse et que mon coeur respire.  
Nom chéri ! Nom charmant ! Oracle de mon sort !  
Hélas ! Que tu me plais, que ta grâce me touche !  
Tu m'annonças la vie, et, mêlé dans la mort,  
comme un dernier baiser tu fermeras ma bouche._

_Tiré de « Poésies de 1830 » de Marceline Desbordes-Valmore_

*****************

Au moment ultime, alors même que la pointe de la dague faisait perler une goutte de sang sur sa poitrine, Rin s'arrêta.

« Quelle ironie » pensa Rin. « Je ne peux vivre sans lui, ni avec lui, et je n'ai même pas le courage de mettre fin à ma propre vie. » Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur le manche de la dague, plus particulièrement sur le croissant de lune incrusté à l'intérieur. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, elle en traça le contour du bout de l'index, avec la même délicatesse que si elle aurait touché celle sur le front de son bien-aimé maître.

Sesshoumaru-sama. Si seulement il pouvait reprendre sa vie aussi aisément que lorsqu'il la lui avait redonné avec Tenseiga. Ce serait la meilleure façon, et aussi la plus belle mort à laquelle elle pouvait aspirer.

Elle se releva et contempla son reflet dans l'eau à la lumière de la lune. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point elle était jolie son reflet ne lui renvoyait que l'image de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être : une pauvre et pathétique humaine, véritable poids mort pour Sesshoumaru.

Ah-Un vit l'air désolé de Rin et émit un autre « armmmff » plaintif.

Rin revint et fit un gros câlin à chacune des têtes, ce qui lui valut des coups de menton affectueux dans le dos. Souriant bravement à Ah-Un, elle se remit en selle.

« Ne, Ah-Un…imitons Sesshomaru-sama. (Elle prit une voix grave) Ah-Un. »

« Armmmff »

« Nous partons. »

*********************

Il était là, assis sous un grand pin, le visage éclairé par la lumière nocturne. Alors qu'elle descendait de Ah-Un, Rin sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade. De peur, mais aussi d'amour, comme toutes les fois où elle se retrouvait à proximité de lui. Rin le regardait, fascinée. 

Une voix dure la ramena à la réalité.

« Rin. »

Il avait l'air aussi froid et ennuyé que d'habitude.

« H…hai ? »

« Je dois te parler ».

Rin s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, soudainement craintive qu'il parle. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle pressentait que ce ne serait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« Rin… »

Était-ce elle ou bien elle avait entendu un soupir ?

« Rin…tu es adulte maintenant. Il est temps que tu retournes aux humains. »

Et il se tût.

Rin se croyait dans un cauchemar. Elle savait que ce temps viendrait, mais pas si vite ! Soudainement elle ne vit plus rien elle avait envie de vomir, de hurler…N'importe quoi. Il lui annonçait brutalement le pire comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère.

« Mon Dieu comme j'ai mal… »

Sesshoumaru haussa un sourcil.

« Où as-tu mal, Rin? »

Et là, Rin fit un geste étrange. Elle prit la main de Sesshoumaru et la posa sur son cœur.

« Là » puis elle le regarda.

Sesshoumaru. Tout en lui était parfait. Son visage androgyne, son corps, sa voix, sa démarche, sa force, son esprit…Elle hoqueta un petit rire. 

Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle trouverait un mari humain à sa mesure ? Croyait-il VRAIMENT qu'elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui d'autre que lui ?

Bien sûr qu'il le croyait. Non, il ne le croyait pas il se tenait en bien trop haute estime pour ça… La vérité c'est qu'il s'en contrefichait : il venait juste de la balancer comme une vieille chaussette, non ?

À ce point-ci, Rin était pliée en deux en un rire hystérique, presque de vieillarde. Elle se sentait devenir folle. 

« Comment suis-je…hihiiii….comment tu veux…. »

En recroisant de nouveau son visage impassible et impitoyable, Rin craqua : elle s'effondra sur le sol en larmes. Peu lui importait à présent qu'il la vit misérable et anéantie à ce point : sa décision était déjà prise.

Une minute, puis deux, passèrent en silence, mis à part les sanglots bruyants de Rin.

« Rin. »

Elle savait déjà d'avance ce qui allait suivre. À la seule idée de ce discours à propos d'elle, de son statut d'humaine et de ce qu'il croyait être son bonheur, elle s'enragea.

« C'est assez !!! Rin ceci, Rin cela, qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que je veux réellement ? Je ne veux pas aller là-bas ! Je ne veux pas te quitter !! Comment veux-tu que je trouve un mari qui soit meilleur que toi ? Comment veux-tu que je devienne amoureuse d'un autre que toi ????JE T'AIME, TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ??? »

Il y eût un instant sur le visage de Sesshoumaru une expression de choc. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais songé à cette possibilité ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle disparut vite, remplacée par son habituel visage inexpressif.

« S'il te plaît, tues-moi ».

« Non ».

La réponse était venue, immédiate et sans appel.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça! Lui refuser la mort! Elle souffrait tellement! Ne voyait-il pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ?

« Pourquoi? »

Pas de réponse.

« POURQUOI? »

Elle hurlait à présent, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Se rapprochant de lui, elle effleura du bout des doigts son visage parfaitement imberbe, puis inclina sa tête dans un mouvement qu'elle avait toujours souhaité, attendu, espéré, mais qui serait sans doute puni de mort.

Elle l'embrassa.

De toutes ses forces, de toute sa passion. Elle l'embrassait comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, lui communiquant silencieusement tout l'amour que dix années en sa compagnie n'avaient pu prouver.

Quand enfin Rin se détacha de ses lèvres glacées, à bout d'air, il ne fit pas un seul geste.

« S'il te plaît, tues-moi. Je serais si heureuse de mourir par ta main…toi…mon seigneur, mon seul amour. »

La voix de Rin tremblait. La mort, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent. Elle la voulait vite, tout de suite, quitter ce cauchemar.

Toujours pas un geste.

« Tues-moi…. TUES-MOI JE VIENS JUSTE DE T'EMBRASSER, TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE FURIEUX CONTRE MOI!!! ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE FROID!!! »

Elle le martelait de coups de poings sur la poitrine.

« Rin, va dormir ».

C'était impossible. Oh, elle souffrait tellement, l'enfer devait être ainsi.

Elle sortit la dague de son kimono.

« Si tu ne tues pas Rin, Rin se tuera elle-même ».

Et sans hésitation, et sans perdre le contact visuel avec lui, elle porta la pointe à son cœur et poussa.

*****************

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 2…beaucoup de changements dans celui-ci !! J'ai pensé que ce serait plus poignant si l'on ne voyait pas tout de suite les pensées de notre cher Sesshoumaru. En outre, j'ai rendu Rin moins pathétique et faible (à mon avis) et rendu son envie de suicide plus plausible.

Bons commentaires, critiques, encouragements, écrivez-moi ! Cela m'inspire toujours et accélère la sortie des nouveaux chapitres…^_^ Rendez-vous à la nouvelle version du chapitre 3, très bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici la nouvelle version du chapitre 3 ! À ceux qui la lisent pour la première fois, écrivez-moi vos commentaires ! Et à ceux qui la lisent pour la deuxième fois, dites-moi ce que vous pensez des changements, je prends toujours plaisir à vous lire et à vous répondre !

Avertissement : Je n'ai pas créé Inu Yasha! C'est l'art de Rumiko Takahashi, à qui je dis merci de nous faire rêver tous autant!

**Sesshoumaru****, mon seigneur, mon amour**

**Chapitre 3**

****

*****************

_Moins je la vois, certes plus je la hais ;  
Plus je la hais, et moins elle me fâche.  
Plus je l'estime, et moins compte j'en fais ;  
Plus je la fuis, plus veux qu'elle me sache.  
En un moment deux divers traits me lâche,  
Amour et haine, ennui avec plaisir.  
Forte est l'amour qui lors me vient saisir  
Quand haine vient et vengeance me crie ;  
Ainsi me fait haïr mon vain désir  
Celle pour qui mon coeur toujours me prie._

_Tiré de « Délie » de Maurice Scève_

*****************

Pour Rin, la scène se déroula au ralenti. Elle vit les yeux de Sesshoumaru s'agrandir un instant de terreur, puis sa main valide s'abattre à la vitesse de l'éclair sur la dague qu'il jeta plus loin. Il n'y eût qu'un mince filet de sang sur la poitrine de Rin.

Sesshoumaru prit son petit visage fermement dans sa main.

« Arrête ça tout de suite!»

«J'irai plus loin et je me tuerai…Même si tu utilises ton épée je me tuerai de nouveau ».

Elle parlait comme si elle était déjà morte. Sa voix était à peine audible, sa peau prenait une teinte bleuâtre et l'étincelle de vie qui illuminait ses yeux d'habitude était totalement disparue.

Il y eût un instant de silence, regard contre regard, volonté contre volonté. Puis enfin Sesshoumaru la relâcha et se détourna, lui montrant son dos.  Il était impossible de voir son visage; mais sa voix, elle, ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Non, Rin, tu vivras. Maintenant cesse de dire des stupidités et va dormir. »

Puis il commença à s'éloigner, signifiant que la conversation était définitivement close.

Il était à quelques pas quand un bruit lui fit soudainement dresser l'oreille. C'était…un froissement de tissu…d'une ceinture qu'on détache… puis le bruit mat que fait un vêtement  lorsqu'il tombe par terre…une brise soudaine lui amena le parfum de la peau fraîchement lavée de Rin exposée à l'air de la nuit.

Sans se retourner, il savait.

Elle était nue. Complètement nue.

« Aimez-vous mon corps, Sesshoumaru-sama..? »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas : elle n'exprimait plus rien qu'une profonde tristesse. 

« Rin, c'est assez. Remets tes vêtements. »

Toujours cette voix, impassible, froide. Rin sentit des convulsions de tristesse lui remonter le long de sa colonne. Mais cette fois elle n'obtempérerait pas. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Vivre…mais pourquoi voudriez-vous que je vive? Aimerez-vous jamais une basse humaine comme moi? REGARDEZ-MOI!!! »

Mais il ne se retournait pas. 

« Je ne serai jamais heureuse sans vous, ni avec vous. Et je ne peux plus me satisfaire de juste vous suivre désormais…Je veux plus. Votre amour. Vos lèvres. Vos mains sur moi et…et… »

Disait-elle vraiment tout cela?

Et lui qui ne regardait pas…qui ne voulait pas regarder…était-elle à ce point repoussante? Pourquoi ne regardait-il pas? 

Même dans le pire de ses cauchemars, sa dernière rencontre avec Sesshoumaru ne ressemblait pas à ça. 

Avait-il peur de regarder? Peur de se dégrader peut-être?

Sesshoumaru recommença à marcher devant lui, sans se retourner et sans lui dire un mot.

Rin sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle venait de lui avouer le fond de son cœur. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, et elle n'aurait jamais de réponse à ses questions...Il pouvait répondre mais il ne voulait pas. Il préférait se taire et ignorer sa peine…Pourquoi ne lui répondrait-il pas? Elle avait droit à ça, non?? 

« Espèce de lâche. »

Ça n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible, mais dans la nuit il sembla se répercuter sur tous les arbres, s'amplifiant jusqu'à atteindre les oreilles de Sesshoumaru, qui se raidit instantanément.

Personne n'avait jamais osé le traiter de lâche.

Enfin personne qui soit encore vivant.

Rin sût qu'elle avait pincée une corde sensible, et quand elle le vit lentement se retourner, elle comprit alors toute la folie de ses dernières paroles.

Il irradiait la colère. Même Rin, qui n'était pas un démon, pouvait la sentir, la palper aussi aisément que du papier. 

Rin réalisa soudainement qu'elle AGISSAIT comme un fardeau, avec ses questions, ses accusations et en refusant de lui obéir.  Et ça, pour sûr, n'était pas la façon de conquérir le cœur de Sesshoumaru. 

Et elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau.

Elle ne voulait pas le contrarier.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça?

Était-elle si ingrate, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle?

Elle tomba à genoux.

« Gomen-nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin est un fardeau. Rin est ingrate. Rin s'en va maintenant. »

Elle se retourna, maintenant effrayée de le regarder. Mais juste au moment où elle commençait à s'en aller, elle le sentit derrière elle, puis sa main sur sa hanche, la retournant lentement vers lui.

« Rin, regarde-moi ».

Cette voix impérieuse. Hypnotisée, elle leva lentement son regard vers le sien.

« Tu n'es pas un fardeau ».

« Mais…mais… »

« Et je ne suis pas un lâche ».

Deux lèvres glaciales l'embrassèrent soudainement passionnément, prenant possession de sa bouche, clamant son corps tout entier. Il l'allongea doucement sur l'herbe.

«Sess..sesshoumaru-sama?» demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Shh… »

(N/A je n'écrirai rien d'érotique, alors utilisez votre imagination! Mentionnons juste qu'il demeurera silencieux. Il ne s'expliquera pas, ne dira pas « je t'aime » à Rin. Il restera juste silencieux, et je n'explique pas maintenant pourquoi il a couché avec elle.)

-Le matin suivant-

Sesshoumaru fit comme si la nuit précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu : ni leur conversation, ni leurs ébats. 

Mais Rin était heureuse. Et elle ne dit ni demanda rien non plus, trop heureuse des évènements.

Et un mois passa.

« Rin. »

« Oui, Sesshoumaru-sama? »

« Nous serons de retour dans cinq jours. »

Rin soupira. Cela voulait dire que ce serait le temps de ses saignements. Depuis qu'elle avait douze ans qu'il faisait cela. Elle avait figuré que l'odeur était agressante.

Et Rin attendit, attendit…mais rien n'arriva. Au quatrième jour, elle était vraiment anxieuse. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle? Était-elle malade? Peut-être devrait-elle demander à Sesshoumaru-sama de retourner voir cette vieille femme qui lui avait expliqué cette affaire de saignements. Pourtant, en y repensant, elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose…

« Écoute, petite. Tu saigneras une fois par mois, et c'est parfaitement normal. Si tu ne saignes pas cela veut dire que… »

Rin fut saisie d'une terreur pure. Elle était enceinte!!!

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 3…J'ai trouvé très intéressante l'accusation d'être lâche, surtout venant de Rin.  Notez que Rin passe du « je » à la troisième personne allègrement, dépendamment son niveau de confiance au moment qu'elle parle. Et puis oui je sais la scène est vraiment à l'eau de rose (pardonnez-moi). Mais aimez-vous? Comment trouvez-vous cette nouvelle version?

Pour ceux qui se demandent « mais pourquoi écrit-elle? ». »? Eh bien, la première raison est que je suis tannée du schème narratif suivant :

Rin s'aventure seule dans la forêt (l'idiote). Un youkai très laid apparaît et essaie de la violer. Elle hurle « Sesshoumaru-sama! » et il apparaît, tue le méchant youkai/homme/chose et confesse son éternel amour pour Rin, et ils vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Deuxièmement, la personnalité de notre cher Fluffy est rarement respectée. Je sais, c'est vraiment difficile (surtout dans une histoire d'amour!) et je ferai du mieux que je peux.

Le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit, et je n'y ferai aucun changement. Bons commentaires, critiques, encouragements, écrivez-moi ! Cela m'inspire toujours et accélère la sortie des nouveaux chapitres…^_^ En attendant, rendez-vous au chapitre 5 !


	4. Chapitre 4 La balance du coeur

Merci à tous pour les commentaires ! Je sais, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps (en tout cas beaucoup plus qu'annoncé) pour écrire de nouveau, et pour ça je demande humblement pardon. Hélas je ne contrôle pas tout ce qui arrive dans ma si excitante (ceci est un sarcasme) vie….de toute façon. Vous m'avez écrit, vous voulez la suite, et c'est pour ça que j'écris maintenant : parce que vous me motivez à écrire.

Mais assez parlé de moi ! Mesdames et messieurs, voici…la suite !!!!

Avertissement : je n'ai pas inventé Inu Yasha ! C'est l'œuvre de Rumiko Takahashi, à qui je dis merci de nous faire tous rêver autant !

* * *

**Sesshoumaru****, mon seigneur, mon amour**

**Chapitre 4 : La balance du cœur**

****

_Cette bouche, à mes yeux s'avouant infidèle,  
M'ordonnât elle-même une absence éternelle.  
Moi-même, j'ai voulu vous entendre en ce lieu.  
Je n'écoute plus rien, et pour jamais adieu.  
Pour jamais! Ah! Seigneur, songez-vous en vous-même  
Combien ce mot cruel est affreux quand on aime?_

_Dans un mois, dans un an, comment souffrirons-nous,  
Seigneur, que tant de mers me séparent de vous?  
Que le jour recommence et que le jour finisse_

_Sans que jamais Titus puisse voir Bérénice,  
Sans que de tout le jour je puisse voir Titus?  
Mais quelle est mon erreur, et que de soins perdus!_

_L'ingrat, de mon départ consolé par avance,  
Daignera-t-il compter les jours de mon absence?  
Ces jours, si longs pour moi, lui sembleront trop courts._

_Tiré de « Bérénice » de Jean Racine_

Encore sous le choc, Rin s'agenouilla sur l'herbe. Deux émotions différentes et contradictoires la paralysait. D'un côté, la joie, immense, dévorante, de porter l'enfant de Sesshoumaru. D'un autre, la peur, terrible et justifiée, de sa colère.

Devant les yeux de Rin passa, par flashs, les rares fois où Sesshoumaru avait daigné parler de son demi-frère, toujours en termes peu éloquents. Son dégoût envers les demi-démons, en fait envers TOUT ce qui était inférieur à son rang était bien connu, mais la haine envers Inu Yasha était pire. Ce n'était non seulement la haine d'un être inférieur : c'était celle envers son père pour avoir déshonoré la famille en épousant une humaine… celle d'être lié par le sang avec un hanyou.

Et ce n'était que son demi-frère.

Qu'en serait-il alors si c'est son propre enfant ?

Rin vit en un instant tous les réactions possibles : ce n'était que rage et colère, honte, et confirmation que les humains ne sont que des fardeaux qui vous ruinent la vie. Elle s'imagina Sesshoumaru perde son légendaire sang-froid, s'arrachant presque les cheveux ; se transformer en démon-chien et tout démolir ; ou, plus simplement, la regarder froidement et lui dire de disparaître de sa vue immédiatement.

Cette dernière possibilité lui serra le cœur comme dans un étau glacé. Elle passa les mains sur son ventre, caressant mentalement le petit être formé d'elle et de Sesshoumaru. Déjà elle imaginait ses yeux, son visage, son caractère : ses cheveux blancs, ou noirs ? Un air distingué, sans aucun doute…une peau bronzée ou pâle ? Un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, telle uen vague de tendresse. C'était réconfortant quand même de penser que même si Sesshoumaru la chassait, elle aurait au moins avec elle cet enfant, cet éternel souvenir de son maître et amour. Déjà elle l'aimait, prête à le défendre farouchement.

C'est alors que la vérité la fouetta, plus cruellement encore que la morsure des loups qui l'avaient tuée bien des années plus tôt.

Sesshoumaru ne supporterait pas d'avoir un enfant hanyou.

Ni que quelqu'un d'autre le sache.

Il lui ordonnerait sèchement à elle de ne plus jamais paraître devant lui, oui…mais avant cela il tuerait l'enfant hanyou qu'elle aurait. Comme dans un film, elle vit la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Le visage impassible de Sesshoumaru tandis qu'elle accoucherait…la sage-femme, qui trop terrifiée pour faire autrement, lui remettrait l'enfant…les ongles de Sesshoumaru, verts, prêts pour le dokkasou…Elle qui le supplierait, lui qui serait sans pitié.

Rin commenca à pleurer. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans son enfant. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans Sesshoumaru non plus ! Elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à prendre ces herbes qui font partir l'enfant du ventre (i.e. se faire avorter). Et Sesshoumaru ne l'accepterait jamais.

En ces quelques minutes cruciales, Rin avait un choix à faire, comme quand au bord d'un précipice il y a deux personnes qui vont tomber, et qu'on n'a la force que d'en retenir une seule…

L'enfant. Le père. L'enfant. Sesshoumaru. L'enfant. L'amour de sa vie.

Certains choix son déchirants, surtout sur la balance du cœur.

Rin se leva précipitamment, et sans un regard, courut de toutes ses forces, laissant derrière Ah-Un, Jaken, Sesshoumaru, et tout ce qui fut sa vie jusqu'alors.

----------------

Loin, très loin de là, Sesshoumaru releva la tête, sans perdre son air noble.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon maître ? demanda Jaken.

- Jaken. Nous partons.

Un mauvais pressentiment harcelait Sesshoumaru. Quelque chose lui disait de courir vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Rin. Ce n'était pas qu'il croyait qu'elle courrait un danger quelconque : il avait soigneusement inspecté la région avant de partir, en cas qu'un youkai malveillant veuille l'attaquer.

Toutes ces précautions…pour une chose si fragile…

Sans savoir pourquoi, il pressa le pas. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Sesshoumaru se sentait fébrile. Rin. Depuis cette fameuse nuit avec elle, il ne se sentait plus du tout lui-même. Déjà depuis quelques temps son nez se trompait. Sa concentration relâchait, sa précision était lamentable…À cause d'elle.

Sesshoumaru serra les dents.

Elle. Elle, sa pire faiblesse.

Et pourtant il accéléra le pas.

------------

-Maî…Maître ?

Mais Sesshoumaru ne répondit rien. Les yeux fixés sur le campement abandonné où Rin était, il semblait en proie à un coma éveillé.

Rin n'était plus là.

Rin l'avait fui.

Un grognement sourd de colère lui remonta aux lèvres

Sesshoumaru se transforma en boule de lumière, peu soucieux à présent de sauver son image aux yeux de Jaken (n.a : pour ceux qui ont vu les récents épisodes, il peut faire ça) et s'enfonça dans les bois à la poursuite du parfum de Rin.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre de la partie 2 ! Sesshoumaru va-t-il rattraper Rin ? Quelle sera sa réaction ? L'enfant vivra-t-il ? Écrivez-moi, et dites-moi vos impressions !!! En attendant, j'écris le chapitre 5 !!!


	5. Chapitre 5: Ashura

Je sais.

Je suis une horrible auteure, ingrate et sans pitié, qui laisse ses lecteurs chéris sur des suspenses atroces. Je laisse mariner mes fics pendant des mois interminables sans signe de vie. Y aurait-il des lois dans le merveilleux monde de la fanfic que ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais été condamnée à mort dans d'inimaginables souffrances, avec malédiction pour mes prochaines 140 réincarnations en prime.

Que dire? Il a y plusieurs explications, peu qui m'excusent vraiment. Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant est de vous supplier bien bas de me pardonner et de vous servir un extra-chapitre, qui saura, j'espère, combler vos attentes.

À toutes, un gros merci pour vos encouragements, et un tout spécial à Mikan pour m'avoir donnée la dernière poussée d'encouragement qu'il me fallait pour écrire ce chapitre (allez sur mon site pour voir son fanart tout simplement magnifique de Rin et de son bébé).

Car oui, bébé il y a…mais trêve de bavardages! Mesdames, la suite!

* * *

**Sesshoumaru, mon seigneur, mon amour**

**Chapitre 5 : Ashura**

_Je pense : Elle était là. Tous disaient : « Qu'elle est belle ! »  
Tels furent ses regards, sa démarche fut telle,  
Et tels ses vêtements, sa voix et ses discours.  
Sur ce gazon assise, et dominant la plaine,  
Des méandres de Seine,  
Rêveuse, elle suivait les obliques détours._

_Ainsi dans les forêts j'erre avec ton image :  
Ainsi le jeune faon, dans son désert sauvage,  
D'un plomb volant percé, précipite ses pas.  
Il emporte en fuyant sa mortelle blessure ;  
Couché près d'une eau pure,  
Palpitant, hors d'haleine, il attend le trépas._

_Tiré de « Odes » d'André Chénier_

« Takimura-sama? »

Rin passa une tête incertaine dans l'embrasure de la porte coulissante. Tout au fond du petit temple de fortune, le visage ruisselant de gouttes de douleur, mal éclairé par une lanterne à la flamme vacillante, gisait Takimura-sama. Le moine imposant d'il y a quatre ans n'était plus qu'un vieillard ratatiné et rachitique, attendant la mort dans des soubresauts de douleur qui le laissaient livides et sans forces.

« Rin-chan…entre donc, je voulais te voir ».

La voix chevrotante qui filtrait au travers des quintes de toux sévères était douce et compréhensive, sans la moindre note de rancune, et Rin se sentit une fois de plus assaillie par les remords et la honte, ces vagues immenses qui lui tordaient l'estomac jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement. Des torrents de larmes jaillirent de ses yeux bruns profonds quand elle s'effondra à genoux à côté du moine, saisissant sa main moite et froide dans ses deux petites paumes et la couvrant de baisers désespérés.

« Rin-chan…pourquoi pleures-tu? »

« C'est ma faute…je sais que…c'est ma faute…je le sais et pourtant…je n'ai jamais pu vous le demander…Takimura-sama, pardonnez-moi! Pardonnez-moi, je suis tellement ingrate! Je ne mérite pas tout ce que vous… »

Un doigt glacé se posa sur les lèvres craquées de Rin, l'empêchant de poursuivre son discours désordonné d'hoquets et d'excuses confuses. Devant elle, le visage crevassé de rides se fendit sur un sourire maladroit et édenté, et Rin se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

« Shhh…ma douce, ma belle Rin-chan, mais de quoi te sens tu pécheresse? Quel est ce crime si grave qui m'empêche de voir ton beau sourire? »

En voyant ces deux prunelles emplies d'amour pour elle, Rin se sentit au bord de la nausée la plus horrible qu'elle n'ait jamais éprouvée. Elle était un être immonde. Elle avait volé la vie d'un homme, sucé son essence hors de sa moelle, tiré le jus de ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sec et malade en pleine connaissance de cause.

Et cet homme bon se mourrait devant ses yeux, après des mois d'agonie. Incapable de réprimer un tremblement, elle demanda :

«Takimura-sama…vous croyez que les égoïstes comme moi ont le droit d'exister? »

« Égoïste? Tu n'es pas égoïste, ma petite Rin-chan. Ne vas jamais penser ça. »

« Mais je savais le mal qui vous rongeait, Takimura-sama. Je le savais et pourtant…pourtant je n'ai rien fait!! Je n'ai pas eu le courage…je…je… »

« Rin…te souviens-tu de la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés? Tu courrais comme un animal traqué dans la forêt et tu m'as supplié de t'aider, non pas pour toi mais pour l'enfant que tu portais. Tu te souviens? »

Rin hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Ces instants de fuite insensée étaient encore vifs dans sa mémoire et revenaient souvent hanter ses cauchemars déjà trop nombreux.

« Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, Rin? »

Rin hocha la tête de nouveau, presque imperceptiblement.

« Redis-le moi, ma belle Rin-chan. »

« Vous m'avez dit…que…vous me protégeriez, jusqu'à ce que…le danger soit passé. »

« Hmmm. Et jamais, jamais, ma douce Rin-chan, n'ai-je regretté ce serment. Pas même quand mes forces m'ont fuient, pas même quand mon corps se recroquevillait comme une coquille d'œuf pourrie sous l'effet des efforts continus que je lui demandais. Et tu sais pourquoi, ma belle Rin-chan? »

Aveuglée par les larmes, Rin secoua la tête farouchement.

« Parce que tu étais là, Rin-chan. Toi et ton sourire ont éclairés mes pauvres jours jusqu'à la fin. Et mon seul regret est de m'éteindre sans avoir rempli ma promesse. »

« Ne dites pas ça!!! » s'écria Rin, hystérique.

« C'est pourtant vrai. Écoute-moi, Rin…je meurs. Et dès que mon esprit s'envolera pour les cieux, le kekkai que je maintiens depuis quatre ans s'effondrera. Et à ce moment-là, Rin, tu devras faire face au danger. »

Ces seules paroles étranglèrent toute pensée cohérente et logique dans le cerveau de Rin, qui crispa ses doigts sur la toge défraîchie et rapiécée du vieux moine en le secouant comme une désaxée, poussant des cris déchirants.

« Ne faites pas ça!!! Ne dites pas ça…Nous n'y arriverons pas…j'ai besoin de vous…Ashura a besoin de vous!! ASHURA A BESOIN DE VOUS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ??? Il n'est pas prêt, il n'y arrivera pas…il sera seul, il...»

« Rin », reprit le moine d'une voix plus ferme, « ton fils vit dans une cabane de trois mètres par trois mètres depuis quatre longues années, complètement exclu et caché du monde extérieur. Ce n'est pas une vie pour personne. »

« Mais il est… »

« Ton fils n'est pas malade ni retardé, Rin. Ton fils est différent. Et un jour viendra où il brillera aux yeux du monde autant qu'il brille dans ton cœur. »

Rin s'affaissa sur la poitrine de Takimura, complètement effondrée. Elle savait qu'elle demandait l'impossible, mais pourtant ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir. La peur de ce qu'il adviendrait quand le soleil se lèverait la paralysait trop.

Elle sentit la main frêle du vieillard lui caresser la tête dans un geste fragile et réconfortant, comme toujours quand il voulait la calmer.

« Rin…tu vis dans la peur depuis si longtemps…il est temps que tu affrontes tous les démons qui te rongent le cœur une fois pour toutes, incluant le père de cet enfant. Et tu arriveras, Rin-chan, je sais que tu arriveras, ma douce, ma belle Rin-chan…je serai là-haut pour te protéger, je te le promets ».

« Vous me le promettez? »

« Je te le promets. Maintenant, souris-moi, ma douce Rin-chan. »

Bravement, Rin releva la tête et offrit un sourire rempli d'amour, encadré par un rideau de larmes, à celui qui avait sacrifié tout ce qu'il avait pour la protéger.

« Ahhh…c'est mieux comme ça. »

Le souffle court, Takimura émit un gargouillement bizarre, comme s'il se noyait dans sa propre poitrine. Puis il se raidit brusquement et son regard devint fixe.

« Takimura-sama! TAKIMURA-SAMA! NE PARTEZ PAS! Ne partez pas…je vous en prie… »

Le noir se fit dans le vieux temple. Dehors, comme une chute de lucioles, un kekkai de lumière de diffusa dans l'air ambiant.

-----------------

Il y eût un gros bruit de bois qui craque avec fracas qui tira Rin se son état hébété et second, figée devant le cadavre de Takimura-sama. Manifestement, Ashura avait trouvé que plus aucune barrière magique ne le confinait dans sa cabane.

Tremblante, Rin se glissa à l'extérieur, tentant d'apercevoir la forme élancée et furtive d'Ashura, du moins, son regard jaune et étincelant dans l'épais feuillage de la nuit. Peine perdue. Une panique lui serra momentanément le cœur. Où était-il?

Elle s'assit sur les marches en pierre du temple et se força à prendre de grandes inspirations. Puis pliant des genoux derrière elle et lissant son yukata en lambeaux, elle appela :

« Ashura? Viens ici, mon béb »

La voix de Rin était douce et aimante : la voix parfaite d'une mère aimant inconditionnellement son enfant. Cette voix, Ashura y répondait toujours, et c'est avec soulagement que Rin aperçut les deux petites oreilles caractéristiques se traîner jusqu'à elle.

Ashura était venu au monde dans la douleur. Rin n'ayant ni expérience, ni aucune notion de ce qui allait lui arriver et de ce qu'elle devait faire, ni sage-femme pour l'assister, sinon un moine d'une soixantaine d'années, l'accouchement et les mois qui suivirent relevaient plus d'un pénible cauchemar que d'un conte de fées.

Comme à toutes les fois qu'elle baissait les yeux sur son fils, Rin se demanda si c'était un manque à cette époque qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Ou alors, y avait-il une marche à suivre, des éléments essentiels à respecter pour les fils de démons qu'elle ignorait? Ou peut-être, plus simplement, des années d'ermitage dans un endroit confiné avaient entravé son développement.

Malgré tout, Rin adorait son fils. Alors que même Takimura-sama avait réprimé un frisson de dégoût en l'apercevant, Rin n'avait éprouvé qu'un immense amour. Les cheveux argentés mi-longs en bataille, les yeux de chats jaunes et perçants, la peau claire et lisse, les griffes acérées et le croissant de lune bleue frontal étaient un rappel éloquent de Sesshoumaru. Ses petites oreilles de chien, penchées sur sa tête, et sa longue queue touffue, témoins de sa nature d'hanyo, lui donnaient un air, selon Rin, mignon et innocent.

Puis il y avait les autres signes. Des canines beaucoup trop proéminentes pour êtres raisonnables, une double rangée de dents, des griffes acérées, certes, mais deux fois trop longues, des pieds poilus plus durs que la corne et des jambes étrangement arquées qui lui donnaient la démarche d'un crapaud sauteur incertain complétaient le tableau.

En plus, Rin s'était vite rendu compte que son fils ne voyait rien, du moins pas avec ses yeux. Son regard, en conséquence, était sec et fixe, brillant de l'éclat d'un bijou mort. Pour arranger les choses, il avait tendance à baver et était définitivement prisonnier de sa gorge; bien qu'il comprît exactement les mots de sa mère, il était incapable de répondre autrement qu'avec des grognements ou des syllabes courtes.

Ce que la plupart des gens ignoraient par contre, était qu'Ashura était prodigieusement fort. En réponse à sa cécité, ses autres sens étaient surdéveloppés. Le pauvre moine invité par Takimura-sama l'année précédente, qui, dévoré par la curiosité et l'interdit, avait ouvert la porte sur ce qu'il avait appelé dans son dernier cri « l'abomination de la nature » en avait fait le triste constat. Un coup de dents sauvage bien placé à la gorge après un bond de près de cinq mètres dans les airs avait achevé l'intrus gênant, et qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à son cadavre si Rin n'avait pas arrêté le bambin aux ongles fumants.

Mais l'épisode s'effaçait déjà dans la tête de Rin, tandis que son fils lui grimpait sur les genoux avec moult grimaces et cris de contentement. Ashura n'était pas méchant, seulement mésadapté. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à Rin, à qui il obéissait aveuglément.

« Ashura » murmura-t-elle en le saisissant dans un câlin tendre et maternel, « je t'ai appelé « démon combattant » pour plusieurs raisons… »

Devant elle, Ashura ouvrit grand les paupières, dans une mimique mi-étonnée mi-inquiète.

Rin sourit, et frotta doucement son nez fin au nez en trompette d'Ashura, ce qui lui valut un gargouillement de rire.

« …mais on en parlera plus tard. Tout ce qui compte mon chéri, c'est que qu'importe ce qui arrivera, jamais rien, rien ne pourra nous séparer. Hein? »

Ashura se tortilla un peu avant de saisir Rin dans un câlin de koala, complètement inconscient du fait qu'il l'étouffait à moitié par l'occasion.

Rin lui flatta les cheveux, avant de donner un bisou sur sa tête et de lever les yeux vers l'horizon.

« L'aube se lève mon chéri. Papa va arriver. »

* * *

Chapitre 5-Fin.

Beaucoup plus détaillé, beaucoup plus de angst…aimez-vous? Moi j'ai pleuré en composant ce chapitre, sans rire! Je sais qu'il est un peu confus, et pour celles qui n'aiment pas le portrait d'Ashura, rassurez-vous, ça va s'améliorer avec le temps. En gros, ce qui s'est passé c'est que Takimura, moine respectable, a formé un kekkai autour du temple dissumulant Rin et Ashura aux sens de Sesshoumaru pendant 4 ans. Et maintenant...eh bien...suite au prochain chapitre!

Sur ce, à toutes, une joyeuse rentrée scolaire. À la prochaine!


End file.
